Kingdom Hearts III: War of the Keyblade
by KeybladeGrayson14
Summary: Takes place after DDD, Sora, Kairi and Riku must help king mickey save the lost keyblade wielders and defeat Xehenort from creating the X-Blade, with the help of friends old and new, will they succeed? or fail ... ( yeah I kinda stink at summary's)
1. Chapter 1- Org 13 are back

KINGDOM HEARTS 3

WE DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS ALL RIGHTS RESERVED BY DISNEY& SQUARE ENIX. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO ENJOY!

THIS STORY WAS CO-WRITTEN BY WATERWIRE.

* * *

**(Organization 13 theme)**

All was eerily quiet in The Castle. Neoshadows and Nobodies paroled the streets of The World That Never Was. A beautiful white moon arose behind the backdrop of the castle. 'Our time has come my friends.' The hooded man said. 'It is our turn to rule the worlds. We shall soon create the X-Blade.' He looked around at the other 11 hooded people.

'Don't we need to take out the keyblade wielders first?' one questioned.

' Relena dear, your eagerness is amusing'

The figure pulled back her hood; she had piercing amber eyes and blond hair with two parts sticking up like antenna; she wore a brooch on her shoulder, at a glance made her look like a devil. Not too far off her personality there."Amusing? How am I...Amusing. Last I checked lighting wielding -ladies were NOT amusing." She scowled, looking...Rather un-amused.

A voice peeped up in the background. He looked like a fat sack of spiders. Funnily enough, he was actually.

"Oh, you'd be PLENTY amusing...In a casino. I'd loooove to see you there. Distraught. A bad hand. Money down the drain. Alone and scared. What a...Magnificen' sight."

Relena's scowl grew deeper, eyebrows furrowing down. Although it resembled a raven, the bird copied her every move like a parrot. It looked like a fluffier, feathered version of her. Charming.

"Aw, don't scowl ma' dearie."

Alas, despite his _great_ attempt at banishing her frown there, all it earned him was that very frown deepening. At this rate that glower's going to go so deep we'll hit oil.

"What is it you require Oogie" The original said.

"Well now lads, Maleficent sent me here to tell you that the council is ready" the bag of bugs replied. "We await further orders Master Xehanort" Master Xehanort grinned. He rose from his seat and pulled back his hood."Good. Good. My friends, our time is near, we shall launch the first attack shortly. But first let us welcome the 12th member of the new Organization 13."

A new figure emerged from a portal of darkness, the eleven members looked down to see the new arrival. The twelfth member pulled back their hood.

"Well don't be shy, say hello... Vanitus".

**( End Organization 13 theme)**

* * *

Me= Wow! First chapter already! Please R&R.

Water-wire= or there will be SerpiSora by chapter 3...

Me= I thought we agreed this was a non- yaoi story?

Water-wire= Oh...

Me= Look out for the next chapter!

sorry this chapters so short.


	2. Chapter 2 - News at the Tower

**Me: Okay thanks to those who reviewed and sorry I got the name wrong, CookieColonel helped to write this!**

**CookieColonel: Thanks! You can't remember my name! Thanks a lot! *sigh* we don't own kingdom hearts**!

* * *

The red- headed girl stood opposite the old man with the blue robe and blue wizard hat, his eyes were closed deep in thought." Miss Kairi" he spoke. "You have almost reached the brink of the end of your training, I think it's time you took your-"

"With all due respect Master Yen Sid sir, I thought we agreed I would not take the test until Sora returned?" Kairi argued.

Yen Sid sighed like he was tired of hearing this argument" Kairi, I know you want to wait but we haven't heard from him in over a year, we must assume that he'll return when he wants to."

Kairi fumed for a moment." Fine. Whatever."

Suddenly the tower door opened a young boy with short silver hair and teal eyes emerged. "Hey Kairi, You finished your training yet"

"Riku, yeah I'm done for the day." Kairi replied. Riku nodded in response, he looked urgently in Yen Sid's direction.

"Miss Kairi why don't you go into the next room to see if Flora, Fauna and Merrywhether can make you some new clothes?" Yen Sid said. Kairi bowed her head. "See ya later, Riku!" Kairi ran through to the other room where the three fairies were waiting.

"It appears you wish to tell me something Master Riku."

Riku hesitated. "Well master Yen Sid, um the thing is since Sora hasn't returned yet, Mickey suggested he might return if someone went to get him, a certain _someone."_

**_"_**You believe this someone is Kairi."

"Well yeah. Who else would it be?" Yen Sid just simply nodded his head, at that minute Kairi emerged from the other room.

"Nice outfit Kairi" complimented Riku. Kairi only grinned in response. Her long red hair had been pulled back into a high ponytail, with only her fringe left out: her pink dress had been turned into a top with a black hood; she had long black skinny jeans and red DMs boots. "So what were you two talking about?" Kairi asked. Yen Sid and Riku glance at each other

"Well Kairi, we've agreed that um, you can um go to the dream worlds to go get Sora." Riku explained.

"Omigosh! Really?" Kairi squealed excitedly. Riku nodded his head. "Oh thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Riku was tackled by a hug.

"It's no problem." He said; his speech muffled. Kairi turned to Yen Sid waiting for what he would say next.

"Well Kairi, you shouldn't wait a moment too soon." Yen Sid began "But first you must take these." He took out two armour guards from his desk drawer and handed a light grey one to Riku and a deep purple one to Kairi.

"What are they?" Kairi asked curiously.

"That is your armour; you activate them when you are in battle." The old wizard explained. "Hold it up to your arm and it will attach itself to you."

Kairi and Riku did what they were told; Riku's attached itself to his shoulder, while Kairi's was set on her lower arm.

"Now both of you summon your keyblades and touch them to your armour to it, this will then activate your Keyblade Riders, which you can use for means of transport instead of a gummi ship." Explained Yen Sid. "Summon these by throwing your keyblade in the air, and say rider, they will then appear."

Kairi and Riku did this and a holographic image of their Riders appeared in front of them. Riku's was like a small jet without a shield on top, and Kairi's was like a small motorbike. They then disappeared from view.

"Summon these by throwing your keyblade in the air, and say rider, they will then appear."

Well Kairi, I think you better be off." Riku turned to her.

"I will open up a portal for you, but returning you will have to make your own way back." Said Yen Sid.

Kairi nodded." Of course master Yen Sid. "

The wizard then summoned a portal, which lead to the dream worlds. Kairi was just about to walk through.

"Hey Kairi" Riku said.

"Yeah?"

"Make sure you don't come back without him, even if you have to knock him out, tie him up and drag him back here."

"Don't worry I won't. See you later." Kairi said and with that she walked through the portal.

WA-SHOOM

The portal then closed.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Riku questioned.

Yen Sid nodded his head." She'll be okay. As long as nobody interferes."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, it's just-"Yen Sid sighed. "Ever since your exam was tampered with, my instincts have been on the edge."

"Don't worry, no one will do anything. And anyway if somebody hurts Kairi you can count on Sora to sort them out." Riku joked.

Yen Sid smiled, confident no one would interfere.

Little did they know a black raven belonging to the green faced witch Maleficent was watching them outside the window, It took off having heard enough, and flew into the starry sky...

* * *

**Me: DUN, DUN, DUN! Ooh cliff-hanger!**

**CookieColonel: OMG! WOW! One little thing though...**

**Me: Yeah?**

**CookieColonel: Where's Lea?**

**Me: Not here yet. Sorry it took so long to update.**

**CookieColonel: Please R&R, No flamers please**


	3. Chapter 3- The Council Meets

**Me: YAY! VILLAIN TIME!**

**CookieColonel: MWAHHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: Okay? We don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

**(Villains of a sort - kh2)**

They all sat around a table, there were twelve to be exact – three female, the others, well male. There and the head of table she sat, eyes glinting like rubies, mint green skin glowing, and two thick black horns sat upon her head. She had a large black ring on her right hand and curled in her left hand was an immense brown staff set with a large green stone.

"Maleficent, I think that we have everybody for the Council."

"I know that you buffoon Pete!" Maleficent snapped. "Friends I do welcome you to my castle and thank you for joining me- I mean us to take over the worlds"

"Yes, yes it's all very touching" snapped a lady who looked very much like a half octopus, which she was "I want to extract my revenge on that insolent fool who destroyed my dear sister Ursula"

"So you will Morgana. We just need to wait for a member of the Organization to get here." Maleficent said. "I trust you have them ready?" She turned to the man on her right.

"They are" he said in a raspy voice.

"Why don't we all get to knowin' each other?" Pete said.

"That is not a bad idea Pete; for once you have a good idea in your pathetic, idiotic life!" Maleficent said. She rose from her seat." I am Maleficent, I rule over the Heartless." She looked over to her left.

A man with caramel coloured skin and a twisty black goatee rose "Jafar" he spoke and sat down again.

Next came the octopus lady "Morgana" she said with a grin.

Sitting next to her was a small black rabbit "Oswald" it said, sitting next to him was a rather tall looking mouse- rat thing "Mortimer" he said in some what a country accent.

Sitting next to him was a man with a red shirt and gold gloves, with long black hair pulled into a ponytail. "Gaston" He said flexing his muscles.

then came a man with a crab claw for a hand and squid tentacles for a beard, he also had foot in a jar of water. "Davy Jones"

Next to him sat the sack full of bugs that everyone loves, but he was busy stuffing his face with dead spiders "Ookie- Bookie" he said through a mouthful of bugs.

Next to him sat or held court rather a fully grown women, with thick black curly hair and a long red dress concealed by a green cloak, "Gothel" She said.

Then sat a man whose dark face was half hidden by a tall hat "Dr. Faciler." He said in a southern accent. Next came a man no, creature whose face literally was a skull, thick horns sprouted from his head, his bony fingers curled around a knife lying on the table" The Horned King"

Just then as Maleficent was about to speak a corridor of darkness opened and two cloaked figures emerged. One was female and the other was rather small and appeared to be a boy.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT STUCK ON BABYSITTING DUTY" the female cried.

"Well, Relena love, to be honest with you, I'm not too happy either, so why don't you run along and go fry something?" the boy said.

"VANITUS YOU IDIOT! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME LOVE?"

"Once love"

Relena fumed and stormed over to Maleficent pulling back her hood. She pulled a roll of paper out of her cloak and slammed it down on the table. "There " she said " A map of the worlds, like he promised!"

"Excellent" Maleficent said as she unfurled the map. "Now we can begin."

Gothel leaned forward to look and spoke "How is a crumpled map supposed to help us"

"Well there love" Vanitus explained taking his hood off. "It's not just any crumpled old map. It's a crumpled old map of all the worlds." He pointed to a world with a big black scary looking castle. "You see? This is where we are now" Gothel nodded.

"Ladies, gentleman this is all intriguing but if you don't mind me asking, where is our first attack and who is leading it?" Dr. Faciler questioned.

"Well there Gramps." Said Vanitus, walking over to Maleficents side. "That would be me."

"YOU'RE LETTING A CHILD LEAD THE ATTACK?" Morgana fumed.

"Look there love, I'm not just any child, I'm the creator of The Unversed." Vanitus countered. Morgana sulked, and slid down in her chair.

"To answer your question Gramps-" Vanitus started.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" Faciler yelled.

"Whatever" Vanitus replied with a lazy wave of his hand " to answer your question Dr. The first world is here." He tapped a picture in inside a red circle. The world looked like an Island. It was a world Vanitus knew all too well. Above the circle read the words :

ELIMINATE THE DESTINY ISLANDS, DESTROY THE KEYBLADERS WORLD... X

**( End Villains of a Sort - kh2)**

* * *

**CookieColonel : OMG! FAN MOMENT!**

**Me: over who Vanitus?**

**CookieColonel : No Dr. Faciler!**

**Me: 0 _ o okay... sorry for the late update, back to school and then internet went and yeah so...**

**CookieColonel : Please Rate and Review and look out for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Reunion

**Me: Thanks to those who viewed! Remember we need those reviews!**

**CookieColonel: And big big big thanks to those who added us on to their favourite list!**

**Me: Now back to the story finally my fave character is here!**

**CookieColonel: Who Sora?**

**Me: You got it! : 3 We don't own kingdom hearts!**

* * *

(Sora- kingdom hearts 2)

A spiky caramel brown – haired boy sat atop the roof of a large greenhouse in District 5 of Traverse Town, His name Sora Osment. Three Spirit Dream Eaters accompanied him, a Meow Wow named Nyssa, a Pegaslick called Perseus, and and Wheeflower called Giggles. He was lost in deep thought.

"Sora!" a boy's voice called.

"Neku! S'up?" Sora replied. The orange haired boy with large purple headphones clamped to his head made no attempt to move them. " S'up? S'up? You've been hanging around with Beat and Rhyme too much" Sora just shrugged. "Fair dos"

An angry "HEY!" came from behind them. A boy in a black beanie and large baggy clothes walked up to them "I can hear you ya know!?"

"Beat" a girl's voice said "Stop annoying them"

"Rhyme, I'm not annoying them" Rhyme rolled her eyes, another girl with red hair ran over to them panting "S-Sora... there's someone looking...for you in the Fountain Plaza... she looked... pretty mad" Sora's eyes widened and he leapt to his feet starting Nyssa and co. "Shiki are you sure?" Shiki nodded. "What, what did she look like?"

"Well" Shiki stated "She had red hair-"

Sora cut her off "Red- red hair?" He ran up to her and took her by her shoulders"Kairi! Its gotta be Kairi!" He leapt onto Perseus and picked up Nyssa and Giggles "I'll meet you guys down at the plaza" WHOOSH! He flew off leaving the others to follow. They looked at each other and teleported away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Kairi looked up in awe at her surroundings "This place is awesome! The fountain is amazing! But it's so big! How am I supposed to find him in this place?" She aloud but mostly to herself. Flap-Flap-Flap. She heard the faint sound of wings behind her and a yell of "Kairi" She turned around and her eyes lit up. She grinned "Sora!"

The spiky brunette was flying at her on a gorgeous white, purple and cream coloured Pegasus "whoa wha- aaaahhhh!" Sora cried as he, Perseus, Nyssa and Giggle tumbled to the ground, his Spirits landing in the fountain and Sora landed on his back. He looked up at Kairi and got to his feet "Hey Kairi, I-I'm err glad you're here" Kairi ran up to him and hugged him "I am to - wait no I'm not!" She pushed him away and stood back "I am VERY mad at you"

"What? Why?"

"Because one- you left without telling me, two- you didn't come back three- you missed mine, Riku's and your own birthday not to mention Halloween and Christmas!" She also added under her breath "and Valentine's Day"

"Okay okay I'm sorry lemme make it up to you" Sora said pulling her close.

"How?"

"Like this" He leaned forward, their lips almost met when...

"SORA!" Neku yelled. "Heartless twelve o'clock"

"What here?" Sora shouted "Kairi get back" as he saw the mounds of Shadows swarming towards them. Kairi smirked at him "I can handle myself" She summoned her Keyblade – Destiny's Embrace and ran off to destroy some Heartless. "Well that was new... Meh" said Sora as he ran to join Kairi summoning a very battered and chipped Kingdom Key Keyblade, his spirits joining in. The vanquished the Heartless in a manner of minutes. SHING. They dismissed their keyblades. "We should go Sora, I- everyone really misses you and both of us need to take our Mark of Mastery Exams. I was waiting for you."

Sora shook his head" No I can't what if I fail, what if-?"

Kairi cut him off." Look just stop it okay? You can't keep beating yourself up for that okay? We all believe in you"

Sora nodded "Okay I'll come, but if I fail again I'm coming back here and NOBODY needs to come get me, not even you deal?"

"Deal"

Sora smiled "Oh wait you haven't met the everyone yet!" he tugged on Kairi's hand "That's Neku, Shiki, Beat and Rhyme" Kairi shyly waved.

"So you're the famous Kairi?" Neku asked

"Umm I guess so, what do you mean by famous?"

Neku grinned evilly, oh boy was he gonna get payback from Sora after he told Shiki that he had a crush on her "well Sora over here would not stop going on and on about how pretty you - mmf?" Sora clamped his hand over Neku's mouth. "Hey have you met Nyssa yet Kai?" Kairi shook her head "no who's Nyssa?" Sora whistled. Nyssa and Co zoomed over and immediately took a liking to Kairi. She patted Perseus' nose. "C'mon Sora we'd better go." Sora sighed. He look over at Neku "Um well I guess this is goodbye."

"Stop being so sappy!"

"HEY!"

Kairi giggled. "I'm sure Master Yen Sid won't mind if we have a few extra passengers."

"You mean it?" Shiki asked. Kairi nodded. "Yay!" Rhyme squealed"Group hug!"

"Oh and your Dream Eaters can come too" Kairi said pulling a gold charm bracelet out of her pocket " Master Yen Sid thought you might wanna bring them with you, so just hold it up to three of your Spirits and all of them will appear on there!" she explained handing it to Sora. He took it and held it up to Nyssa. WHOOSH. His dream eaters appeared in charm form on the bracelet, pocketing it he said "All right then let's go" He summoned a portal. " Ok guys link hands so we don't lose each other" He took hold of Kairi's hand, who held Neku, who held Shiki, who held Beat, who held Rhyme's. They stepped through the portal together in to the real world, to portal took them to The Mysterious Tower...

* * *

**Me: aww they're all together again!**

**CookieColonel: aye! I cannot wait to see what will happen next!**

**Me: why don't you right it?**

**CookieColonel: oh yeah... don't forget to r & r please!**

**Me: and also if you don't mind i have a poll on my profile would you please vote?**

** MANY THANKS! **


	5. Chapter 5 - Home

**Me: Thanks to those who viewed! Remember we need those reviews!**

**CookieColonel: And big big big thanks to those who added us on to their favourite list! And if you don't mind could you please vote on OblivionsOath13's poll**

**Me: OH MY DEMI-GOD HAS YOU HEARD? PERCY JACKSON AND THE SEA OF MONSTERS IS OUT IN AUGUST!**

**CookieColonel: That's ages away...**

**Me: I KNOW!**

**CookieColonel: we don't own kingdom hearts.**

* * *

(Err cue mysterious tower music – kingdom hearts 2)

Back at the Mysterious Tower, Riku was pacing outside the tower with a lazy Lea watching him.

"Dude. Will you just chillax already? They'll be back when they get back."

Riku stopped pacing and glared at Lea "Chillax? Chillax? What the actual Duck?"

Lea sat up "What the actual Duck?"

"I spend _way_ too much time with Donald."

"Fair enough" Lea said standing up.

"Oh shut up!" said Riku

"Make me!" Lea summoned his Keyblade, _Bond of Flame_

Riku summoned his _Way to Dawn _Keyblade "You know I'm stronger right?"

"BRING IT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WA-SHOOM

Sora, Kairi, Neku, Shiki, Beat and Rhyme all stepped out of the portal.

Sora grinned "It's good to be-"he stopped as he saw Riku and Lea battling it out. "Oh my gods."

"Wow. Do they always argue like that?" Beat asked.

"Omigosh. It's my knight in shining armour!" Shiki squealed.

Neku yelled "your what?!"

Kairi giggled "come on lets go break it up"

They all ran over to the fight

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku and Lea were still battling it out when they heard a voice behind them say :

"They haven't noticed I'm here yet have they?"

"Naga."

"Beat speak English"

"I am 'ya know!"

"Err ya not ya know!"

Riku and Lea stopped fighting to see the group of people standing behind them.

"SORA!" they both yelled.

Lea ran up to a startled Sora and got him in a headlock, he rubbed the top of his spikes with his knuckles. "Where ya been? Huh? Huh? I've had to listen to Kairi _and_ Riku moan and wail!"

"Lea get off my hair" Sora complained. _"Nobody touches the hair" _he pushed him off and raised an eyebrow. "So Riku missed me too huh?"

Riku frowned, marched up to Sora and promptly punched him on the shoulder.

"OW!"

"ONE WHOLE YEAR?! ONE WHOLE YEAR?! YOU GO TO TRAIN FOR ONE WHOLE YEAR? I BELIEVE YOU SAID "I'LL BE BACK SOON" BUT WHERE YOU NOOOOO I HAD TO WAIT HERE AND LISTEN TO KAIRI LITERALLY CRY HER EYES OUT –MMFT?" Riku ranted but Kairi had slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Come on Spikes, I'm pretty sure Master Yen Sid and the others will want to see you."

" Err sure" Sora replied giving Riku and Kairi weird looks.

"Come on dude let's go!" Lea said yanking his arm and pulling him towards the tower door "Hey you guys come too" he said to Neku and the others. One by one they fed into the tower.

Kairi glared at Riku "Did you have to be obvious?"

Riku smirked "I just can't believe you haven't told him yet"

"What and ever"

"You sound like Selphie"

"Shut up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SORA!"Three voices yelled as said keyblader walked into Yen Sid's room. He was tackled to the ground by Donald, Goofy and Mickey.

"Good to see you guys" Sora said getting to his feet. "Master Yen Sid" he bowed his head.

"Sora" the wizard replied. "Myself and King Mickey have yet to decide on yours and Kairi's Mark of Mastery exam. During this time, you are to return home. Neku and his friends may stay here along with Lea"

"Home? You mean I can go back to-"

"Yes, Destiny Islands with Kairi and Riku."

"Before you go here." Yen Sid pulled a gold coloured armour guard out of his desk draw and tossed it towards him. Sora caught it and attached it to his left shoulder. "Summon your keyblade and tap it to your armour. A hologram will appear this is what your Keyblade Rider will look like" Sora did this and an hologram of a surfboard with a sail on it (kind of like a Solar Sailor from Treasure Planet) appeared in front of him. Sora dismissed his keyblade.

Sora, Kairi and Riku turned to leave. "Oh guys wait!" Mickey called. He walked up to the trio and pulled three rings out his pocket." These are protection/resurrection rings. If you were to get injured or_ die _in battle the rings will either heal you or bring you back to life only if you are wearing them." He explained handing a slim silver ring set with a purple stone to Kairi, a silver ring with a blue stone and silver decal to Sora, and a similar design of Sora's to Riku only with an R on it. They slipped them on, Kairi on her right hand forefinger, Riku on his right hand middle finger and Sora on his right hand ring finger. (AN- Basically Damon/Stefan, Jeremy and Elena's rings from The Vampire Diaries)

"Well guys we'd better go" Said Riku.

"I'll summon a portal for you. We will summon you three when your exam is ready"

WA-SHOOM

"See you later guys" the trio walked through the portal together.

WA-SHOOM

" See ya soon"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WA-SHOOM

The Trio stepped out the portal and back home on Destiny Islands.

WA-SHOOM. The portal closed. The trio were on the main island, where all the houses and buildings were etc. "Well we better get you back home Spikes." Kairi said cheerfully. Sora paled. "Uh oh. Mum is going to kill me"

"Yup. And we'll be there to pick up the pieces." Riku joked. Sora pouted, and looked at Kairi; she thought she saw his _eyes flash yellow. _She shook it out of her head and the trio started walking to where Sora's home sat. When they got to the large cottage, Kairi knocked on the door. "Coming!" a cheery voice called. The door opened and a woman of about 34, with curly caramel brown shoulder length hair and sparkling bright blue eyes stood at the frame. "Good morning Kairi, Riku. What are you doing here?"

"Delivery for Ms. Osment"

"Kairi, sweetie how many times have I told you to call me Megan? You to Riku. Now what's this about a delivery?"

Riku and Kairi moved apart to where Sora was standing behind them. "Hey Mom." Sora nervously said.

His mother stared at him, pulled him into a bone-crushing hug and cried "SORA JOEL JEREMY OSMENT DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS?"

"Mom don't use my full name!"

"Sora do you have any idea how worried I was?" Megan cried. "Oh but at least your safe!"

"Sorry Mom. I promise I won't leave again without telling you ever again!" Sora chirped.

Megan smiled. "Good, now come on lets go in. It's a big day tomorrow!"

Sora smiled remembering the date. His birthday. "Sure lemme just say bye to Kairi and Riku." His Mom nodded and walked back into the house.

"See you tomorrow guys!" Sora said pulling his two best friends into a hug.

"We'll see ya tomorrow spikes!" Kairi said cheerfully, before planting a kiss on his cheek blushing and then running off to her house.

"Later bro." Riku said and walked off to his own house. Sora ran into his home and shut the door.

"SOOOOORAAAAAAAAAAAAA" his older sister Marnie had tackled him into a bear hug.

"Marnie ... can't breathe!"

"Oops sorry!" Marnie giggled, letting go of him. "C'mon mom's making you fave dinner!"

"Taco's?"

"You know it!"

"Cool. I'm just going to go up to my room for a while if that's okay." Said Sora. Marnie nodded and Sora ran up to his room. He opened the door and it was just the way he left it. Messy. He had his clothes on the floor, and tons of papers on his desk. He picked up his clothes and shoved them in his closet. He sat down as his desk and shifted the papers to one side. THUD! Something hard fell to the floor. He picked it up. It was his old journal; he opened it and started to write. Half an hour later he fell asleep on his desk. Marnie ran up to call him for his dinner, saw him fast asleep picked up the blanket off his bed and covered him. "Night little bro'" she whispered and kissed his forehead. That night Kairi and Riku had sweet dreams... while Sora had _nightmares_...

* * *

**Me: Don't forget to review and vote!**

**CookieColonel: T-T-F-N! Ta-Ta-For-Now**

**Me: We don't own that either**

**CookieColonel: we don't**

**Me: Or that! They belong to Winne the Pooh**

**CookieColonel: and Phineas & Ferb!**

**Me: BYE! :D**


End file.
